You'll Never be alone
by Yuna-The-Exorcist
Summary: What does Tifa end up doing three days before Christmas? Running away, Cloud doesn't find her until a day before Christmas, will he actually tell her how he feels? CloudxTifa. Read and review please! I need it!


So this is a _CloudxTifa _one shot, just because I wanted to make a Christmas one shot and this was the first one to pop into my mind. I hope that no one minds that this is just going to be a fluff, and just cuddling and stuff, like always. I like, have nothing else in there. Maybe not cuddling, maybe. you'll see if you read it. I hope you like it, I would love to have reviews, maybe you guys reading the other stories I have out since this is just a oneshot which sucks a lot. lol. anyway~

I hope you like, please review. I need it!!!

* * *

Her skin was cold and damp from the rain pouring down on her fragile body. She had fled from the bar two days ago, just because of a man that had put a gun to her head, followed by his friends as well, saying that if she didn't come with him, she would have to deal with _their _consequences.

* * *

_"I'm sorry. I need to work." Her voice was quiet as she worked around the bar with her eyes glued to the table in front of her._

_"Well..." The man was catching up to her with his eyes intently searching her body._

_She was very pretty. Long dark brown, or was it black, hair and bright brown eyes. Her dark outfit complimented her pale skin as she walked from the table and back to behind the bar._

_She slammed the small door behind her, not meaning to of course, and didn't dare glance back to the man behind her._

_He sat at the front of the bar, in front of her, with a grin planted on his face._

_"Listen..." His voice slurred, the sound was sickening in her ears. "Come with me. And no one gets hurt." He said, his voice becoming more like a threat._

_Her heart started pounding in her chest as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver._

Cloud... Where are you?

_She fumbled with the cup in her hand until it fell to the ground with a crash, the glass shattering all over the floor. She let out a soft breath as the gun was put to her head. The cold metal was felt on her cool skin. She tried to step back but the wall behind her made that impossible._

_Three of the man's friends walked up behind the man and two of them pulled out their guns. A wince escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes. A shot was heard and the pain shot her in the left arm, the red, thick liquid running down her pale skin._

_A moment later, it was silent._

_"Who the HELL do you think you ARE?!" The man's voice was heard and she looked up._

_Her vision started to blur, but she tried desperately to stay awake._

_"I suggest you leave before someone gets hurt." That voice made her close her eyes._

_Not a good idea, hun.

* * *

_

The blue and blackish bruises were on her hips and arms, her legs and thighs. She was just laying there on the ground, letting the rain wash over her body.

* * *

_She couldn't believe that she passed out. She couldn't find out where she was, the black band covering her eyes. She reached up to pull it off, but then a hand caught hers. She jumped at the feeling and then let her hand freeze in his._

_"Tifa..." His voice was so sincere, so soft, kind, something she hasn't heard in a long time._

_She shook her head and then let out a sob._

I can't stay here... I can't... Not after that happened. I can't let him get hurt because of me either...

_She pulled the bandana off her eyes and then looked at the man next to the bed._

_His blue eyes seemed like they were full of tears, or were, and his blonde hair was wet, like he was in the rain. She couldn't look into his eyes, it was too scary for her. She couldn't see the sadness there or she would break down._

_She turned her head away and then heard a soft gasp. In a moment, she felt her hand land on the bed and his presence leave the room._

Why'd he leave..?

_She looked back and found out he was indeed gone. This made her frown._

_

* * *

_

_The day had gone and the night had come, she was on her way of leaving. Two days before Christmas and she didn't want to stay. What_

What if those creeps come back? What if I can't get away next time? What if... Cloud gets hurt?

_She shook her head and started out of the bar, looking into the rooms to be sure they are all asleep. Cloud was layed comfortably on his bed, looking the other way, she couldn't be sure if he was asleep._

_She stepped into the room silently and then walked up to his bed, looking over him sadly. His breathing was even, his eyes were closed, he left one word escape his lips._

_"Tifa..." _

_She silenced and then closed her eyes, putting her right hand on her chest where her heart had started to thunder. She let herself bend down to him and let her lips touch his cheek, a small good bye escaping her lips._

_She fled the bar after checking up on the kids, Marlene and Denzel, then closed the door as softly as she could behind her. The rain was falling, slowly, yet still falling. Her body led her towards the outskirts of Edge, the city they were now living._

_Motorcycles had been stopped at a nearby house. She shrugged it off, but then turned and looked back as screams were heard._

_"GET OUT! GET OUT I SAID!" A young lady was yelling and screaming for attention, someone to help her._

_Tifa ran there and looked in, since the door was already open, trying to see what was the matter. A man was standing over the lady, a gun to her chest, holding her head back with his free hand._

_They looked like the men from last night, the same ones that wanted something to do with her. Cloud wasn't here... not this time... she was alone._

_"Oh lookie lookie..." One of the men started his way towards her._

_She stepped back and pulled her gloves out of her pocket, starting to put them on. She wasn't looking for a fight, not tonight._

_She couldn't help but fall forward as one of the men pushed her onto the ground._

How did he get behind me...? I was at the front... In front of the door...

_One of the men put his foot on her back and leaned down to her ear._

_"Listen... little lady..." He slowly started to finger her outfit, letting his hands touch her bare skin on her shoulders. "This was just like last night... But he's not here to save you... is he? Just do me a favor... Shut up and let me do what I want..."_

_She winced as he punched her behind the head, letting her vision blur and her eyes close. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't help but stay silent and let her mind be washed back into the darkness._

_

* * *

_

"C...Cloud..." Her voice stumbled across his name, wanting to see him, to hear his voice.

Her eyes flickered open after a moment of saying his name, looking around to see if he was there.

In the distance she saw a bike, a motorcycle.

_It has to be him..._

She rose her hand, her bloody hand, and signaled for him to come get her. She didn't know if he had seen her in the distance, maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was, she couldn't tell from the blood loss.

This has been happening to her for days now, it was starting to worry her.

Her hand fell to the ground and her breathing had slowed down to a soft breath every second, then it slowed to a breath every two seconds.

The bike slowed down until it was next to her, the man on it was staring down at her in disbelief.

"Tifa..." His voice exitted his lips fast and worriedly as he got off the bike.

His arms wrapped around her waist and his eyes scanned her body, finding the bruises and the wounds.

Today was going to be their day, he had it all planned. He didn't even notice she was gone until yesterday.

"Tifa?" He asked, trying to get her attention, to wake her up.

"C-Cloud...?" Her voice came out as a whisper and her eyes opened then closed again, like a light was shining in her eyes.

It seemed like everywhere he touched her was hurting her, but he needed to get her out of here, needed to get her back to the bar.

A wince escaped her mouth as he picked her up and craddled her in his arms. He mounted the bike and held her in his arms.

"Tifa... Hold onto me." His voice whispered softly in her ear.

It was like a melody, she couldn't help but obey him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him, or as close as her body would let her.

He had already taken care of the men that pursued her two nights ago, he just wished he could be able to do more.

_Christmas tomorrow... What can I do to help her now?_

He let the engine come to life, riding off to the bar as quickly as possible. The rocks on the ground had made the motorcycle a lot more bumpy then it should've been, it made Tifa wince.

His face twisted at the hurtful sounds coming out of her mouth, the ones in pain, agony, and maybe even... disappointment.

Soon enough he was pulled up infront of the bar, twisting the key in the ignition to turn off the bike, and up on his feet the next moment. She was craddled in his arms again, her head resting against his chest, her eyes closed and her breathing was finally back to normal.

He stepped into the bar, his eyes narrowing at the amount of men in the room. Barely any women, and even if there were, there would be more then likely 3 or less, all of them drunk.

"I'm sorry but the bar is closed for tonight." His voice exitted his lips harshly, but easily, he didn't want Tifa to have to deal with the drunkens tonight, just look in her condition, what would you do?  
"C-Cloud..." Her voice trembled against his chest and her eyes opened slightly.

"Don't talk, I'm going to bring you up to your room." He turned and looked at the people who haven't moved an inch since he walked in. "I said... The bar is closing, before someone gets hurt, I suggest that you all leave." He let his voice pass his lips in anger, and it sounded like a hiss.

Grumbles, mocking voices, and growls were heard all throughout the bar now. Most of the men stood up and shoved past Cloud, not even caring for the injured woman in his arms. She winced when one of the men went to hit Cloud's arm, but shot her in the knee instead. It made Cloud growl.

He couldn't concentrate on the men right now, Tifa was his number one priority, his only thing that keeps him moving on.

_I love her..._

He sprinted up the stairs, being careful with his movements so he wouldn't hurt Tifa at all, stepping into her room and laying her on the bed with a smile. She let out another painful wince, a smaller one, as she laid her head on the pillow.

"I'll be back, Tifa." He said and moved the hair from her eyes, lightly kissing her forehead.

It was like he didn't know what he was doing, why he kissed her, things like those.

He stepped down the stairs and looked around to see a young girl sitting at the bar, then another man sitting at the far table in the back, his eyes glued to the television.

"Excuse me. It's Christmas Eve. I would really appreciate if you come back after the holiday's. The bar is closed for the night." Cloud was starting to get annoyed and very aggrivated with the way the people were not listening.

The girls eyes glanced up into his blue ones. Her green ones sparked with an interest, but then she turned and exitted the bar, lightly fingering the other man before opening the door.

Cloud crossed his arms infront of him again and closed his eyes, looking down to the ground with a sigh.

He looked up about a minute later to find it was empty, no one was there. He walked to the door, took the key, and locked it, followed by walking back up the stairs to check on her.

He stepped into her room cautiously, hoping not to disturb her. He let his hand lightly trail her cheek, then her neck, down to her shoulder, then her arm.

She opened her eyes and looked up to him, a smile on her face.

"You..." She whispered, letting out a soft cough before finishing the word.

"It's alright. Go to bed, Tifa." He said with a smile, leaning down and kissing her forehead again.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled away and pressed her lips to his, holding him to her as tightly as she could. After a moment, she pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"S-Sorry..." She stuttered and closed her eyes again, feeling her arms start to give out on her once more.

"Don't be, Tifa..." He said and smiled again, laying her on the bed. "I actually... have a question for you."

He stopped and stared at her, her eyes locked onto his. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, closing his eyes before letting her eyes find what he had.

"Tifa. With all my heart, I love you." The words came out quickly, it was so natural. "And... I know you... Have had feelings for me for a long time, but I never knew... if you still had them. So, I'm going on my hearts desire right now. It says I love you, I love everything about you. I want to be with you forever, Tifa. Will..." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes darted open and she sat up, just a little too quickly to the point where it made her light headed, then sh had to lay her head back down, but she couldn't hide the smile on her lips.

"Cloud..." She giggled and then put a hand on her forehead.

_I can't believe this... Is he for real?_

"Cloud... Do you mean it?" She tried to let them exit her mouth all at once, no matter if her mind would allow them to.

"I do, Tifa." He said with a smile.

She smiled too and closed her eyes. "I love you, Cloud... I will marry you..."

His eyes brightened at the words she said and he smiled, opening the box with the small ring. It was beautiful silver, a diamond in the middle with two on the outside of it, on the inside of the ring, there was an engraving.

_You'll never be alone._

_-Cloud

* * *

_

I hope you guys liked, I didn't know what else to put, I wanted to make it like... LONGER but I wasn't sure. I'm thinking of making another part to this, but you HAVE to review to get more of the stories, period!

I have three out, and no one has been reviewing them at all! It's hurting me a lot! I just ask for reviews, EVEN FLAMES ARE OKAY!!! I don't mind! I just would like to know if people like the stories or if they uberly hate it. It's up to you.

I will update more if you guys review more. I mean it. It's like, the more reviews, the more updates, make sense? So go! Review! I need it a lot!!! =D

And like I said, I don't mind the flames, if anything, that's what I need! that's what I want. I know this was a short story but I just randomly got the idea, it was supposed to be a Christmas thing, but no one else reviewed for the poll in the end of my chapter 4 of dreams, and yes... I know it's my Zelink story but it would've been nice to have reviews D=


End file.
